


The Sounds of Silence

by WarlordChinatsu



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, retelling of Headphone actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordChinatsu/pseuds/WarlordChinatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beeping of a monitor and the screams of the ending world end with the same thing-silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The beeping sounds resounded in the still room, a single, white-sheeted bed rested in the center of the floor. There was only one person currently occupying the space and he stayed silent save for the pencil he used to draw on the rough sketch paper set on his lap. The windows located behind the boy were tightly shut and the light that filtered in through the glass panes caused his pale skin to seem nearly translucent.

His black hair looked as though it were already graying and his eyes became more tired as the days passed but his bright smile stayed constant. However, he found it harder to smile recently except for when someone would come visit him.

He sighed, thinking of how the one person he wanted to see had been the only one to not show. It hurt to think of the reasons why she might be avoiding coming and often the boy would feel his chest tighten up that the memory of her smile that now seemed so distant.

That smile that he so often found littering the pages of his sketchbook.

That smile he so dearly missed.

The room fell completely silent again as his hand quivered, stopping his sketching altogether.

_Plop, plop…_  the boy's vision slowly blurred, similarly to when an attack began, but he knew that wasn't the case this time.

_Plop, plop, plop._

The agonizing sound of sobs being choked back and of tears hitting paper.

Before long, the boy found it extremely hard to see anything but the two blurred faces on the sketchbook's page. Two faces brightly smiling together, as they had so long ago in their little class of two.

How long had it even been since the frail boy had been seated in that leftmost desk in the science storage room? How long had it last been since he had heard his classmate's grumbling words as she received yet another packet of math sheets?

How long would it be until he heard that again?

Would he ever?

As the next wave of emotion hit him, he let out a few strangled sobs. More tears fell onto the image in front of him.

"Takane, please…"

The words weren't meant to escape from his lips but they sounded in the echoes of the room anyways.

His fingers grasped the bed sheets tightly as he pulled his knees up, as close as he could manage as more droplets ran down his cheeks and smeared the beautifully drawn face of the girl he'd held so dearly.

Finally, the boy freely wept in the empty room. At some point, he recalled the tears running dry and the hiccups in his throat racking his whole upper body.

He had never been one to complain or to think anything along the lines of 'why me' but in that solitary moment, he was filled with so many of those dreadful thoughts that he couldn't do anything but clutch the book in his arms.

The pain in his chest hurt so badly and his eyes felt so heavy, he just wanted to sleep, but this feeling of wanting rest was unfamiliar; it was not the drowsiness of sleep but the calling from death himself that tugged at the boy's being.

Yet he still fought, he needed to wait until that girl would appear and until he could finally,  _finally_  tell her.

As his breathing became steadily shallower though, he knew that time was up.

He smiled, the gesture so bittersweet, and the held the open page to his chest as he closed his eyes. Liquid again formed at his eyes but he kept his smile.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

A steady rhythm sounded with his heartbeat.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

The pattern became slower.

"Takane… I love you…"

_Plop_ , small circular spots appeared on the pillows beside his head.

Then, the last sound ushered from the boy—an exhale of air—sounded in time with the loud, ringing sound of Haruka Kokonose's heart monitor flat-lining.


	2. Chapter 2

The streets were filled with the screams of every kind and the sounds of buildings as their foundations were shaken and they began to crumble. People were scattered everywhere along the roads, cars and other vehicles left abandoned every few feet.

The sky was painted with an almost menacing orange-red color and while it lacked clouds, the girl felt as though the air were thick with fog and regret.

Her black hair was tied up in twin tails that flopped behind her as she ran; desperately pumping her legs even once the breath had left her lungs. Tears streamed steadily down her cheeks and she hiccupped slightly as she attempted to catch her breath.

The mask she had tied around her neck bobbed against her chest and she turned harshly to the left as the voice in her headphones instructed her to.

She had to admit that she couldn't quite recall who or what she was running so hard to get to but her body propelled itself forward without caring about the encroaching fatigue.

A brief glimpse of a face crossed the girl's mind and caused her to stumble slightly over the cracked pavement. She pushed roughly through a group of bystanders watching an apartment building collapse, swallowing countless lives behind the running girl.

The chaos around her only intensified the further she went and she wanted so badly to escape the terrifying reality that surrounded her.

"Here. Turn left," the voice spoke calmly, causing the girl to involuntarily nod as she slammed into someone at the corner. She didn't bother looking back though, as she pushed herself harder.

She  _had_  to make it to that place—or so the voice told her.

"Keep going, you have to reach that hill, you can't stop."

The girl slowed briefly, gasping for air, and taking a quick glance at those around her.

This wasn't fair.

She  _had_  to make it.

Whatever she needed to say…

She had to say it…

_He needed to know!_

Memories of a fragile, smiling boy filled her mind and the tears welled up again, obscuring her vision. But she had to keep moving. She didn't have much time.

The girl turned past a collapsing office building and she could finally see her destination. It was right in front of her.

_One last push, I need to tell him._

That one thought overtook her mind and she sped up again, her entire body aching and burning. As she finally reached the hill, she scrambled up the incline, but the wall that waited there stopped her progress and she turned to look back at the panic behind her.

"Takane, I'm sorry…" she mumbled to herself—the her that had spoken from her headphones. But this time, the mirrored voice was quiet.

As Takane Enomoto watched the city crumble and the end of the world come about, she heard herself from her headphones whisper very softly.

"Haruka, I love you…"

And then, Takane's world became dark and silent, just as Haruka's had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've had a pretty steady writer's block since the beginning of school. This fanfiction was the first one that I didn't struggle insanely with because after finishing the second novel, I became HaruTaka trash.
> 
> Either way, I'm sorry these parts are so short, I wrote these two pieces in a notebook at school and so it seemed longer than it actually is...
> 
> Also, since I have so many unfinished fanfictions, I was thinking of making a "WIP" story where you guys could vote on which ones you would like to see finished so that I can have more motivation to finish things. So, tell me if you would like that idea. c:
> 
> Lastly, thank you so much for reading and please review it to tell me what you thought... I'm not used to writing for these characters so critique is very welcome as well as any thought in general about the story.


End file.
